lps_a_world_of_own_own_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlest Pet Peeves
Littlest Pet Peeves is a Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own animated short published by the Hasbro Studios Youtube channel. Summary On a rainy day, Jade gets annoyed by Roxie squeaking on her chew toy; Roxie gets annoyed by Edie and Bev moving something across the floor; Edie and Bev are annoyed by Kira's hammer; Kira is annoyed with Trip rapping; and Trip is annoyed with Quincy's tap dancing. Jade, Roxie, Edie, Bev, Kira, and Trip start to sing their complaints to each other. Quincy, who isn't annoyed by anything, tries to convince them not to fight. Soon, the argument gets them to say silly things to each other. Jade decides to go outside, but then Roxie, Edie, Bev, Kira, and Trip decide to go out too, and they start to argue who leaves first. Meanwhile, Quincy quickly finds a picture of all of them as best friends. Quincy stops them from arguing and shows them the picture. The 6 pets realize that though they do things that annoy each other sometimes, they shouldn't let that stop them from being friends, and there's really nothing to complain about. They make-up as the rain stops and the sun starts to shine. All 7 pets dance and sing some happy verses. Then Scoot abruptly appears and accidentally tosses water all over them. They start to get annoyed, but Quincy shows them the picture again and they calm down. Intro Inside the Littlest Pet Shop, while the rain pours outside, the pets all do separate things. Jade is trying to nap, Roxie is chewing on a squeaky toy, Edie and Bev are moving an item across the floor, Kira is trying to fix something with a hammer, Trip is rapping, and Quincy is trying to tap dance. It may look casual, but it's not. Jade can't sleep because she's annoyed by Roxie and her toy. Roxie can't enjoy her toy because she's annoyed of the item Edie and Bev are moving. Both Edie and Bev can't move the item very fast because they're annoyed by Kira's hammer. Kira can't concentrate well because she's annoyed by Trip's rapping. Trip can't hear himself rapping due to being annoyed by Quincy's tap dancing. All the noise makes Jade become really angry until she breaks. Jade: Alright, I have had enough! Song All Oo-oo-ooh Oo-oo-ooh Oo-oo-ooh, yeah Oo-oo-ooh Oo-oo-ooh Jade You're over there in your corner And you're gnawing on that chew toy thing All Oo-oo-ooh, yeah Jade Your chewing is making so much noise and you're driving this cat insane All Oo-oo-ooh Roxie I don't really care what you are doing, because you can't do anything right All Oo-oo-ooh, yeah Edie Maybe you should do what you're doing Bev Somewhere that's extremely far away from our sight All Oo-oo-ooh Kira Would you please stop rapping to that song Even just once in a while? All Oo-oo-ooh Trip You're making so much noise with your hooves That you're turning me from calm and collective to senile Except Quincy Everything you do is my pet peeve I'm going so crazy around you Nerves are gonna fray Whatever you say I gotta get away hey, hey, hey, hey Edie Being in the same area watching you annoy us all day long Quincy: Hey, it's not her fault! All Oo-oo-ooh, yeah Bev Well, it's not half as bad as me watching you acting all wrong Quincy: She doesn't act wrong! All Oo-oo-ooh Trip Now I'm not saying that you're super annoying But in reality, I really am Quincy: We're best friends, Trip! All Oo-oo-ooh, yeah Roxie, and Jade We're not being mean, but you just got a 100% on the annoying exam All Oo-oo-ooh Quincy What is going on here Why do you have to complain All Oo-oo-ooh Quincy All of your arguing is making me want to faint Except Quincy Everything you do is my pet peeve I'm going so crazy around you Nerves are gonna fray Whatever you say I gotta get away hey, hey, hey, hey (Quincy starts quickly searching for something) Edie: *To Kira* You are really becoming the water in my feathers here. Roxie: *To Edie* Yeah, well that's better than being the flea in my backside! Trip: *To Roxie* You're really becoming the gum on my paws! Jade: Thorn in my side! Bev: Rumble in my shell! Kira: Frizz in my poor fur! Trip: Pit in my pizza! Roxie: No squeak in a toy! Jade: Sand in my sandwich! Kira: Grain in my grin! Edie: Sweat in my sweatshirt! Roxie: What sweatshirt? Parakeets don't wear sweatshirts! Edie: How do you know that for sure? Jade: Alright, I'm done with you! Goodbye! Trip: *Over Everyone Arguing* I'm the only guy here, let me go first! Quincy: STOP PLEASE!!!! Look at this picture I found. We're all best friends. There really is nothing to complain about. Edie: Actually, Quincy's right. Roxie: Oh, I love all of you! Kira: Even though you may do things that annoy me, you're still my best friends! Bev: What went to our heads? All Everything you do makes me smile I'm always so happy with you Whatever you say Makes my day So never go away hey, hey, hey, hey Trivia It is a parody of the song of the same name from the 2012 Littlest Pet Shop short.